


The Flames of Love

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Firelight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: We take a glimpse of Felix and Annette's relationship changing and growing as the years pass.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	The Flames of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klioud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klioud/gifts).

Felix sat away from everyone else, petting one of the school’s many stray cats. He wanted nothing to do with the festivities, and longed to get back to training. Unfortunately, Sylvain had dragged him here to “pick up chicks” and “let loose.” Honestly, I need to make new friends. Felix thought to himself. Preferably ones who won’t drag me to things like this.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Felix looked up, surprised to find someone approaching him. He recognized her face, a cheery smile underneath piercing blue eyes, and hair the color of the sky as the sun sets on the horizon. 

“Oh, no, it's open.” Great. Not only did he not want to be here in the first place, but now he had to talk to someone. He saw Sylvain in the distance, staring at him with a goofy grin and sipping some punch. Felix made a mental note to strangle him later.

“I just love the festival.” Annette said next to him. “It’s one of the few times of year I let myself just take in the scenery. The stars are so beautiful, but what really gets me is the crackle of the fire. Don’t you just love the smell of burning wood and the dance of the embers?”

Come to think of it, Felix had always enjoyed watching the flames. He even remembered a time when he was younger, when his family gathered around the fire to stay warm while they looked at the stars. “I suppose you make some decent points. I would much rather be training though, I get restless at these kinds of events.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to like it, I just have always liked the thought of spending the night with my family, looking at the stars and enjoying each other’s company.” Annette’s eyes sparkled in the light from the burning fire. Felix blushed as the young woman turned to meet his gaze. “Anyway, I won’t force you to take part in this since you seem uncomfortable. I’ll see you around Felix!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok Felix, what’s the surprise?” Annette asked, giggling. They had only been married a few months, but Felix had approached her and told her to close her eyes while he led her to some secret location.

“Just a few more steps… Ok, open your eyes.” She did, and was left speechless. Before her was an open fire pit, and a small gathering of some of their closest friends.

“Oh, Felix. I thought you hated this kind of thing. What made you put all this together?” 

“A very pretty girl sat down next to me once at a gathering much like this one, and said she wanted to be with her family looking at the stars. So, I decided if it would make that girl happy I could suffer through a night of being around everyone.” Felix blushed, and averted his gaze. Annette could tell he was happy everyone else was there too, but knew that he was telling the truth when he said he had only put it together to make her happy.

“Well, I love this. Thank you.” Annette kissed Felix’s cheek and then took his hand. “Shall we go spend time with our guests?”

“O-oh! Of course, yes. Let’s do that.” Felix stumbled over the words as he followed his wife into the party. Annette realized this would be the first time she saw Felix not sitting alone at this kind of party, so she took mercy on him and didn’t force him to do much of the talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s finally asleep. Are you sure we’re ready for this? I’m sure my father would be more than happy to help raise this child.” Felix sighed as he sat down next to Annette, who had just finished brewing some tea. 

“I know your father would help Felix, but I want to raise him our own way. Besides, I know you were in there longer because you were singing him one of my lullabies. You spoil him so much.” 

“I was… You don’t… Ok fine, so I spoil him. I can’t help it, he looks at me with your eyes and just captivates me.” Felix took a cup of tea and sipped from it, hoping the glow from the fire in the hearth would mask the red blooming on his cheeks. Annette giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

“He has your smile you know. I’m excited for him to be with us in a couple of years instead of sleeping through this.” Annette gazed at the fire and began humming.

“You’re right. Maybe we can invite my father over next year and the four of us can spend the evening together. I know he would love that, he was so excited when I told him we named our son Glenn.” 

“That sounds nice. We can make plans for that later. For now I just want to enjoy this moment with you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Glenn’s letter came today! Sounds like he’s having a good time at Gareg Mach.” Annette was wearing her night robe, and her hair was down. Felix thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“That’s good! Is he keeping in practice with his sword?” Felix smiled at Annette, who had turned to chastise him. “I’m kidding. I’m happy he’s made some friends.

“You don’t know when to quit do you?” Annette said trying to sound stern, but she couldn’t help breaking into a smile. “It feels like it’s been forever since we were alone for the holiday. What do you want to do?

“Well, I thought we could just stay in and light a fire, the way we used to.” Annette was still amazed sometimes at how comfortable Felix was saying things like this now. 

“That sounds perfect. How was your visit to your father?”

“Not bad. He’s seemed happier since I told him I would take over so he could rest. I am happy he’s staying on as my advisor though, he always did like handling all the people. That’s the one thing I didn’t want to do.” 

Felix lit the fire and pulled Annette to her feet. “Enough talking for now though, would you dance with me?”

Annette didn’t know when Felix had brought in the musicians, but she heard a beautiful song playing, and took her husband’s hand. “I would be honored.” Felix wrapped his arms around Annette’s waist, and she rested her head on his chest. After dancing for a while, they lay down next to the fire, and eventually fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
